un requiem pour Harry Potter
by escargot59
Summary: Ceci est une sorte de réponse à Rulern Av Ost, avec sa permission, à sa fanfic Missing, traduite par maya1234. Ceci présente donc une fin moins tragique à l'histoire originel. Ici Harry est bien vivant, est va suivre un parcourt différent de la normal pour arriver à Poudlard. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous conviendra!


Résumer projet d'une autre histoire

Harry seul, s'écarte peu à peu de sa famille. Il s'isole lors des fêtes, notamment d'anniversaire, où l'on ne pense à pas à lui.

Vers ses 10 ans. Lily, alors qu'elle faisait la leçon à son frère dans la bibliothèque, où se trouve l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter. Le dit frère, à un moment donné s'extasie devant celui-ci, Lily, lui parle de ses grands parents. Aussi bien sorcier que Moldu, elle remarque soudainement, que l'existence d'Harry comme son fils à presque disparu, seul reste un fin trait en fil d'or marquant la filiation et le nom de son fils. Il est presque comme renié.

Elle contacte aussitôt James à son travail (auror), celui-ci revient précipitamment pour se rendre compte lui-même. Ils le cherchent partout dans la maison, en désespoir de cause, ils font appellent aux elfes de maison. Qui leur révèle qu'il est inscrit à l'école élémentaire moldu du village.

Ils vont le chercher pour la première fois. Il est étonné de les voir là.

* * *

On venait de retrouver Harry, bien trop tard. Lily, inconsolable, gardait le corps recroquevillé de son fils entre ses bras James et Alex étaient à leurs côtés, Remus et Sirius étaient plus loin, honteux d'avoir involontairement provoqué la mort d'Harry. Personne n'arrivait à croire qu'ils avaient pu oublier le jumeau du survivant. Ce dernier avait pris la fuite sur le coup du chagrin, après que ses deux oncles honorifiques l'aient clairement oublié. Le froid avait eu raison de cet enfant de dix ans. Les recherches avaient été menées tambour battant, on avait espéré qu'il avait trouvé refuge quelque part, éventuellement chez un ami. Mais personne de la maisonnée ne le connaissant, ils n'avaient pas su où chercher, ils avaient fait le tour du voisinage, aussi bien sorcier que moldu. Personne n'avait aperçu Harry.

La famille et ses deux invités étaient maintenant là, prostrés dans le froid de la veille de la nouvelle année que le jeune défunt ne verrait pas, tout comme beaucoup de choses, comme aller à Poudlard où il aurait pu obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il désirait tant.

Poudlard, l'école de magie, où à cette heure on se préparé à fêter de manière insouciante la nouvelle année et sa magie.

La magie peut être quelque chose de capricieuse et dans le cas du jeune Harry James Potter, elle l'était assurément. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il avait fait un dernier tour de magie instinctive. Un dernier ? Assurément non, ni même le dernier souffle de sa Vie, se n'était que le dernier souffle d'une vie arrivé à son terme pour laisser à place à une autre vie et à l'avenir.

Le corps d'Harry se réchauffa vaguement en raison de la présence de sa mère et des larmes qui ne cesser de couler librement sur son visage. S'était peu, mais avec le remords, la peine de ses proches et à l'incroyable besoin de reconnaissance et surtout l'envie de vivre qu'avait en lui Harry avant de rendre son dernier soupir, cela fit un miracle.

Une faible onde de magie traversa le corps d'Harry depuis le reste de son noyau magique. D'un coup son sang redevint liquide, et il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, qui marqué le début de sa nouvelle vie. Cela fit sursauter sa mère, qui plaqua son front contre le sien tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de son fils. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade : « il respiré ! Son fils respiré ».

Un instant passa, elle crut avoir rêvé et s'apprêter à perdre se fuguasse espoir qu'elle avait eu, quand soudain, il entrouvrit les yeux.

Point de vue d'Harry

Il avait froid. Très froid. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Il avait vraiment froid. Il avait l'impression qu'aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissait, il avait vraiment du mal à se réveiller. Tout ce qu'il entendait était comme étouffé, il finit par distinguer des pleurs et des murmures qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. L'information qui mit le plus temps à arriver au cerveau fut le fait que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras, il ne se rappelait pas que cela soit arriver. Il finit par arriver à entrouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il vit le surprit beaucoup, il était dans les bras de sa mère et elle pleuré.

Fin du point de vue d'Harry

Dès qu'Harry entrouvrit les yeux, Lily s'exclama : James regarde !

James releva la tête, pour découvrir son fils clignant faiblement les yeux. Il voulut aussitôt en avoir le cœur net l'appela.

Harry mit un temps à répondre et la réponse bien que faiblement émise par une voix tremblotante eu l'honneur d'être la première émise par le ressuscité

Froid.

Aussitôt Lily se leva, Harry dans ses bras, James retirer son manteau pour en faire don à son fils. On l'enroula immédiatement dedans et Lily, portait par la nécessité de prendre soin de se fils qu'elle avait tant négligé. Les autres trop abasourdis suivaient avec un temps de retard.

Une fois à la maison, elle se précipita à la salle de bain pour réchauffer le corps de son fils, elle versa de l'eau tiède dans le bain où elle avait mis ce dernier. Elle se mit avec James à masser son fils pour que la circulation se fasse. James prit le pommeau de douche pour arroser allégrement la tête de son fils.

Le premier effet visible qui se manifesta fut un tremblement important.

Lily impérieuse envoya Remus chercher quelques potions pour aider à son rétablissement.

Point de vue d'Harry

Il sentait que sa mère le portait tout en courant. Il avait froid, et très envie de dormir. Dès l'entrée dans la maison, il se sentit comme mis au four tant il avait froid.

Il se sentait comateux, lorsqu'il fut plongé dans l'eau, cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il n'entendait pas très bien et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il distingué ses deux parents autour du bain où il était. Sa mère s'emblé s'adresser à quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait.

Fin du point de vue d'Harry

Lorsque sa mère considéra qu'il était suffisamment réchauffé, elle envoya James chercher du linge propre pour Harry, pendant qu'elle l'essuyait.

On l'installa dans de chaudes couvertures sur le canapé dans la salle, où on le veilla. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après. Il s'enquit des événements et se proposa de faire son propre diagnostic, ce que l'on s'empressa d'accepter.

Avant de rendre son avis définitif, il demanda de voir le lieu où il avait été retrouvé, ce fut Sirius qui le mena, ses parents refusant de quitter son chevet.

Lors de son retour, ils s'installèrent tous autour du repas du Nouvel An, servit il n'est pas coutume dans le salon à côté d'Harry et du feu réchauffant la pièce. Le repas aussi était plus simple que les autres années et radicalement moins joyeux. C'est là que le directeur proposa sa théorie :

Il s'emblerait que le noyau d'Harry ait muté vers la magie du froid.

James rétorqua que tous les Potter étaient liés au feu.

J'en suis bien conscient, mais pour réussir à rester en vie, Harry s'est adapté à son environnement et est entré en quelque sorte en hibernation.

Lily ayant une solide formation en médecine et en magie ancienne intervint : « Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu changer son noyau si rapidement ? »

Bien sûr, la magie instinctive peut être très puissante. Je rajouterais que le plus souvent on découvre qu'un enfant est un sorcier parce qu'il était en danger. Mais il s'emblerait qu'Harry ait fait involontairement un sacrifice.

Dumbledore baissa la tête, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire était très grave :

Il semblerait qu'Harry avait en lui une partie de Voldemort.

Stupéfaction générale dans la salle. Lily s'apprêtait à réagir, ayant parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire le vieux sorcier.

Oui Lily, j'ai fait une erreur. C'est Harry le survivant.

Le reste du repas ne fut pas à l'avantage du directeur de Poudlard. La conversation fut interrompue à plusieurs reprises par Lily et James qui allait voir comment évoluer à l'état d'Harry.

Point de vue d'Harry

Il était bien, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il sentait qu'il avait été couché sur un canapé. Il se roula dans ses couvertures et c'est ainsi qu'il sentit que quelqu'un d'assoupi avait la tête de poser sur le rebord du canapé, c'est se qui le décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Bien que myope il découvrit sa mère qui s'éveiller. Elle semblait avoir dormi là, à genoux devant le canapé, la tête sur celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il put apercevoir qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré dernièrement.

Harry ! Tu es réveillé !

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Elle voulut lui demander s'il voulait un chocolat chaud en employant son petit nom, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas à la différence de son frère.

Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

Il répondit faiblement oui. Ni une, ni deux elle se précipita vers la cuisine. Il chercha ses lunettes, en quittant le moins possible le canapé et ses couvertures, il tâtonna sur la table basse, où il les trouva. À peine mise il fit un tour d'horizon. Il était bien dans le salon, le bois dans la cheminé terminé de se consumé, la décoration des fêtes était encore là. Il était perdu, qu'elle jour était-on, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi particulièrement longtemps. Il était tout engourdi, un peu comateux.

Il chercha à se souvenir ce qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir. Il n'y arriva pas immédiatement, puis tout lui revint. Non, cela devait être un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il était là, dans le salon de ses parents et choses extraordinaires sa mère était à son chevé et allait lui préparer un chocolat chaud juste pour lui. Son frère, ne semblant pas être là.

Fin du point de vue d'Harry

Sa mère revint avec un plateau, où trôné un bol de chocolat fumant, Lily avait pris la liberté d'ajouté un certain nombre de biscuits. Elle le déposa sur la table basse pendant qu'Harry se redressé péniblement.

Pendant, qu'il buvait son chocolat, sa mère l'interrogea sur comment il se sentait. Il lui, répondit qu'il n'allait pas très bien et qu'il avait très froid. À cette réponse, sa mère ranima le feu.

Il l'interrogea sur ce qui s'était passé. Sa mère avant de répondre, lui demanda de se qu'il se souvenait. Une fois qu'il eu répondu, elle lui dit qu'il avait fui Remus et Sirius et qu'il l'avait retrouvé endormie dehors et qu'il l'avait cru mort. Elle éclata en sanglots en terminant de répondre.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé de boire et de manger, elle lui proposa d'aller prendre un bain, chaud.

Une fois qu'il fut bien réchauffé et habillé chaudement, sa mère lui proposa de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Là, les adultes lui présentèrent en commun leurs plus plates excuses et lui promirent que tout cela était terminé.

Cela fait, il put offrir les premiers cadeaux qu'il recevait depuis bien longtemps. Il reçut un balai junior, mais sa mère lui interdit d'en faire usage tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement rétabli. Un jeu d'échecs version sorcier. Un abonnement à un magasine pour jeune sorcier, dont il faisait la couverture, ses parents lui dire que c'est Dumbledore, qui avait compris l'erreur qu'il avait faite en désignant son frère comme étant l'élu. Il leur cacha qu'il savait déjà cela. Il eu droit aussi à une journée d'emplette pour décorer sa chambre, qui n'avait pas était refaite depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Il reçut aussi quelques livres et son comptant de friandise.

Ce fut une bonne journée pour Harry, il avait exigé que l'on programme au plus tôt la journée d'emplette.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Harry alla beaucoup mieux. En effet outre sa santé qui s'améliorer, son moral s'était amélioré. Même s'il devenait un peu vieux pour cela ses parents lui firent la lecture d'histoire pendant qu'il avant qu'il ne dorme pendant sa convalescence. Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour ses parents de découvrir leur fils. En effet celui-ci ne suivait jusqu'alors pas les cours que sa mère donnée à la maison, mais ceux que l'école moldu du village. Se qui faisait qu'il ne connaissait presque pas le monde sorcier. Sa mère le désinscrit et s'occupa de sa mise à niveau. Ce qui fit que lors de la sortie promise pour faire des achats il put faire plus aisément son choix et surtout parut plus « normal » pour un enfant de sorcier.

Le temps passa vite, il apprit à voler avec son frère et son père. Il découvrit plus en profondeur le monde sorcier qu'il ne connaissait tout compte fait que vraiment très peu et de manière superficiel. Cependant, il avait du mal avec ce monde qu'il l'avait oublié. Ce qui fit qu'il ne sut dire son malaise et le fait qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait aller à Poudlard apprendre la magie.

Lorsqu'arrivèrent les lettres de Poudlard, il fut dos au mur. Alors que ses parents célébrés cela et prévoyaient la sortie sur le chemin de traverse pour aller faire les achats des jumeaux. Il s'avança, sa lettre entre les mains, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Il fit par ce lancer et dit tout simplement à ses parents : je n'irais pas à Poudlard.

Cette déclaration stoppa toute la famille qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Son frère ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse ne pas vouloir aller à Poudlard comme lui. Ses parents eux, réalisaient très bien le malaise de leur fils. On ne l'avait reconnu comme étant le survivant, qu'il a y peu, ce soudain regain d'attention devait lui faire peur

ses parents lui proposèrent de prendre des cours à domicile, mais celui-ci refusa. Il voulait aller dans une école moldu !

Cela offusqua son frère, qui ne comprenant que l'on puisse nier sa magie ! Ses parents, désespérés par la situation, lui demandèrent pourquoi il ne voulait pas de sa magie.

Il leur répondit qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Il accompagna malgré tout son frère faire ses achats sur le chemin de traverse. Durant l'après-midi qu'ils y passèrent, ses parents virent son malaise augmenté.

Le soir venu alors que leurs enfants étaient couchés, ils en discutèrent. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que pour son bien il fallait accéder à sa requête.

Alex digéra mal le fait que son frère refuse d'aller avec lui à Poudlard. Il garda malgré tout le contact avec lui, lui racontant sa vie à Poudlard, ainsi que ses exploits héroïques, le troll, la pierre philosophale la première année, la chambre des secrets la seconde…

En ces deux années, son Alex invita ses amis de Poudlard. Harry n'apprécia pas particulièrement l'un d'en eux : Ronald Weasley. Il l'énervé, il ne penser qu'à faire le fanfaron, ne pas faire ses devoirs de vacances et lui faire la cour. Harry voyait clair en son jeu, ses parents, qui connaissait les siens avaient dit qu'Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à entrer à Poudlard, il pensait que Ronald, cherché à s'en faire un ami pour quand il ferait à son tour son entré à l'école de sorcellerie. S'était autant dire perdu d'avance.

Par contre, la seule fille faisant partie de son cercle d'amie avait plus de chance. Hermione Granger se montrait bien plus intéressé par la manière de voir le monde du jumeau de son ami. Et c'était facilement lié d'amitié avec celui-ci. Et ils restèrent en contact par la suite

Mais lorsqu'arriva la troisième année d'Alex à Poudlard, on tenta de la convaincre pour sa sécurité d'y aller à son tour. En effet, Peter le rat venait de s'échapper de prison avec sa voisine de cellule, une certaine Bellatrix.

Le ministre lui-même tenta de lui imposer ce choix et menaça même ses parents de lui retirer s'il n'intervenait pas, cela faisait un certain temps en effet que l'on parler de retirer les enfants Potter de la garde de leur parent. Et se n'est que Dumbledore, en usa de tout le réseau qui lui resté évita le pire. Il fut particulièrement surveillé chez lui, chez ses amis moldu, sur ses trajets. On ne retrouva pas leur trace, mais les premières disparitions étranges et décès atroces débutèrent un peu partout dans le pays.

Malgré, les événements la coupe du monde de quidditch eu lieu, mais les événements firent que l'on déplaça la coupe de feu en France.

La quatrième année d'Alex à Poudlard fut une année de tournant pour Harry. En effet, celui-ci commencé à s'intéresser à la magie, pendant son temps libre, il feuilleté la bibliothèque de ses parents, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, ils étaient d'un niveau bien trop élevé. En insistant, il mit la main sur les livres de première année de son frère, qui n'en avait plus besoin.

Le mois de décembre venait de débuter, Harry lorsqu'il avait terminé ses devoirs se mettait à penser à son avenir, à ce qu'il faisait actuellement et à son passé. Tout cela le déprimé, un jour il descendit rejoindre sa mère. En entrant dans la bibliothèque, où se trouvait cette dernière il se mit soudain à pleurer. Sa mère qui avait relevé la tête en l'entendant entrer, se leva, le prit dans ses bras protection et l'emmena dans un fauteuil, où il resta un long moment dans les bras de sa mère. Merlin se que cela lui faisait du bien, pensa » il.

Qui a-t-il Harry ? Lui demanda sa mère.

Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il après moment.

Ils restèrent là un moment. Lily était heureuse, elle n'avait pas eu souvent Harry dans ses bras, ayant besoin d'être réconfortée. Lorsqu'il alla mieux, Harry se sépara de sa mère.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry, finit par prendre sa décision, il demanderait à sa mère de lui enseigner la magie ! Il lui demanda un vendredi, alors que sa mère avait terminé son travail.

Elle le regarda, tout étonné de cette demande, elle s'était avec son mari résigné à voir leur fils devenir un sorcier. Elle accepta avec plaisir, sa joie était visible, elle s'empressa de sortir les livres d'apprentissage de la magie, d'Histoire de la magie, de botanique et de potion.

Le soir venu, lorsque James fut de retour, il fut étonné de ne pas voir la table mise et le repas prêt. Il se mit en quête dans la maison de sa femme et de son fils. Un peu inquiet pour eux en ses temps troubles. Il les trouva dans la bibliothèque, sa femme enseignant le sortilège de lévitation à leur fils. Il fut estomaqué par cette scène, pour le moins inattendu. Après avoir chaleureusement salué sa famille et pris des nouvelles de son fils. Il fit part de la nouvelle à tout le monde. Plus dans la soirée, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'annoncer la nouvelle à son amie Hermione.

Harry avait espoir d'aller à Poudlard, toutefois dans une classe de niveau inférieur à celle de son frère.


End file.
